Does He or Doesn't He?
by prettydynamic
Summary: Written in Sharon's perspective on how she first noticed that Lt. Flynn may indeed see her more than just his boss.
1. Chapter 1

It was at the end of a long day at work after wrapping up a horrendous case of a brother who deliberately and heartlessly killed his 11 year old transvestite sibling with a baseball bat that first caught my attention that Lt. Andy Flynn may indeed have some sort of affection for me.

I was composing myself after being emotionally distraught with the incident, handling crimes is quite a far cry from investigating my fellow officers' possible inappropriate actions in Internal Affairs, when my estranged husband Jack, together with Rusty and his friend Kris, arrived at my office to take me with them to watch _Shakespeare In Love _ at the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

I wasn't really in the mood for a night out at the movies but looking at Rusty's earnest face, as though pleading that he needed some sort of support to go through the night, I just had to go. Besides, I do not trust Jack's motives and I certainly don't trust him with the kids.

Even if Rusty uttered "sounds like fun," after I asked him what he thought about Jack's suggestion, I could sense the exact opposite. I wonder why Rusty couldn't tell Kris that he only wanted her as a friend. I know he was afraid that this movie night out would give her a different idea. Perhaps, it's the same reason I couldn't tell my mother that I wanted to divorce Jack and have him out of my life once and for all-I'm afraid to disappoint her. I'm afraid to hurt her. But I know that eventually I would have to face telling her and Rusty would need to eventually lay his cards on the table with Kris. I know he is a good kid and would not lead her on.

Without asking, I knew it was Jack's idea to go to the movies, especially after he said with a big smirk on his face, "It's just like old times eh?"

I want to wipe that smug look off his face with the palm of my hand but I managed to calm down in time and retorted indifferently, "Yeah. Very, very, old times… Elizabethan?"

He didn't look too pleased with my humor. I don't care. I'm not pleased with his schemes either. Fortunately, Andy burst in unexpectedly through the half open door of my office which Jack was in the middle of exiting.

"Hey, hey, what's just like old times?" he asked nonchalantly, not a hint yet of what he may feel.

"I don't think it's any of your business, Lieutenant," replied Jack, stopping his tracks from completely leaving the room.

Andy didn't look swayed a bit. I saw his left brow lift up indicating he found Jack's reply interesting.

"Uhm… we're going to Hollywood Forever to catch a movie," I explained.

"Wow. Sounds like fun. You know, I often go to that place whenever I feel so stressed out from the day's work," said Andy with a smile.

I knew mushy movies wasn't his thing but I didn't think of busting his lie. I don't know what made me say it... but I knew he was giving a hint, especially after he added, "today's case was truly distressing…imagine 16 year old boy killing his brother and his mother tried to cover it up. Parricide just gets to me."

It was an open invitation.

"Would you like to join us, Lt. Flynn?" I asked casually.

His face lit up like a little boy. "Really? Are you sure, Captain? I mean I would love to join you."

I looked at him closely. He sure looked too damn happy for just a movie.

"Sharon!" Jack started to protest.

"Come on, Lieutenant. The more the merrier," I added, giving Jack the eye.

Jack walked out in anger but Andy looked unperturbed. In fact there was a glint in his eyes that looked like triumph but I wasn't sure.

"Andy let's meet by the parking garage and we could have a convoy to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery," I instructed before heading towards the elevator.

"Aye, aye, Captain," he answered in jest.

I decided to stop by the ladies lavatory before heading out and as I was walking back to the elevator I overheard Provenza's reverberating voice.

"Flynn! You have completely lost it. Out of all the insane things you've done in your life this comes first on the list," yelled Provenza.

"What's the big deal? You can come with us if you want. I'm sure the captain won't mind," said Andy teasing.

Lt. Provenza looked like he was about to drown his friend just wake him out of his so called insanity.

"Be reasonable, Andy. You can't be intruding in the Captain's family night out. And… of all the people… The Captain! You want to watch a movie with Capt. Sharon Raydor. This is insane."

I could see Provenza's grumpy expression as he flung his arms walking back and forth around Andy, trying to reason out as Andy fixes his things.

"Louie, it's not a family thing okay. She and Jack are estranged. Besides, the captain invited me." he said matter-of-factly.

"I know you too well, Andy. She didn't invite you. You somehow got yourself invited," said Provenza.

"Whatever…" said Andy, completely dismissing Provenza as he started his way towards the elevator.

I immediately forced myself to fit into supply cabinet so as not to be seen. Louie Provenza followed his friend towards the elevator. I could see them from the slight crack from the supply cabinet door and I could hear them loud and clear.

"Hey… if you wanted to watch a movie you could have just said so. You know I would go with you," said Provenza warmly and sincerely.

"Listen, Louie. You may not understand as you think the captain is our nemesis but… I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't trust that Jack Raydor. I know he was your drinking buddy years back. I don't know what kind of a buddy he was and I don't care. But I'm not letting him hurt Sharon again."

The elevator door opened and Flynn stepped in but before he shut the elevator door Lt. Provenza replied, "Jack's not going to hurt Sharon this time around. He wants her back for good."

Ping! Andy hit the elevator button forcefully and the elevator door flung open in Lt. Provenza's face.

Andy shifted from Bruce Banner to Incredible Hulk in an instant.

His voice seemed to shook the entire floor when he bellowed on top of his lungs right in front of Provenza's face, "Only when Hell Freezes Over!"

With that outburst, Andy shut the door and left Lt. Provenza stunned and dumbfounded.

Well, he's not the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

I could just scream at Louie Provenza to stop taking his sweet time and get out so I could ran to the elevator but it took him what seemed like forever to assimilate what just happened before a pleasant smile slowly lit his face as he made his way back to his desk.

"Well, I'll be darned…. Flynn is in love with the Captain!"

As I approached my car I could see Jack and Andy glaring at each other. Oh boy, this is going to be a long night.

"I'm sorry it took me a while…" I apologized.

"Hey, Sharon, can Kris and I ride with you?" asked Rusty looking back from Jack to Andy in confusion.

"Sure, hop in," I said as I put on my seatbelt.

"You two little boys may follow in your own cars when you're through glaring at each other like some wild bobcats," I said as I pulled out of the basement parking.

I sighed in relief. I needed a breath of fresh air. If the children hadn't been there I would have strangled Jack with my bare hands. How dare he show up out of nowhere and disrupt the peace in my life. If what Lt. Provenza said was true, I just would have to tell Jack that he 's twenty years too late.

And Andy… how can Andy act like a possessive adolescent kid who snaps at anyone who looks at his girlfriend? But that's the problem, I am not even his girlfriend. Even if the entire mankind comes to hurt me I am not his problem. This is ridiculous! How can 2 men be fighting over me at my age?

"Uhm…Sharon. Your boyfriend seemed pretty upset that Jack's gonna tag along in the movie," commented Kris.

Before I could reply, Rusty interjected, "You mean Lt. Flynn? Oh he's not Sharon's boyfriend. Although he's been acting like one today, he's one of the officers of the Major Crimes Department."

"Lt. Flynn is not my boyfriend…"

"Yet…", interjected Rusty with a teasing smile.

"Rusty…", I warned, trying to look angry but I couldn't seem to suppress a grin but I wanted to sound stern and professional so I added, "Whatever issues Lt. Flynn may have with Jack has nothing to do with me."

"Alright if you say so," said Rusty.

I caught him giving Kris a knowing wink but I decided to ignore it. Then everything was silent as we drove to the Hollywood Forever Cemetery.

* * *

That night as I soaked in my tub with a glass of champagne I couldn't fathom how Lt. Flynn ended up staying for another hour in my condo for a cup of coffee after the movie. I slowly went through the night's events in my head wondering over and over if I should read something into Andy's undivided attention which is getting too much for comfort.

I thought I was pretty clever to find a good parking spot where we won't have a hard time leaving after the show but at the same time not too far for a relaxing walk but it didn't occur to me to change my business suit and high heels which I discovered the hard way wasn't suitable for sitting on a woven mattress on the ground.

"This blanket is big enough for both of us, Sharon. Come on in just like old times," said Jack as he showed me a spot on his blanket. I refused to be annoyed at Jack's suggestive manner. If there was anything I felt for him it was only indifference.

"I'm fine," I said as I stood on the pavement.

But needless to say I still needed to figure out how to survive the evening in my suit. There was a gentle tap on my shoulder and I suddenly found myself looking into Andy's warm and caring eyes. I was surprised to find warmth and gentility in them when I was so used to that man being hot-tempered, overbearing and stubborn.

"I brought this for you, Captain. I figured this would make your movie watching most comfortable," he smiled.

Andy saw my little predicament and produced a soft looking black bean bag chair. He laid it beside me and fluffed the cushions before helping me settle on it.

"You have the habit of bringing your bean bag in your car, Lieutenant," I asked.

He replied sheepishly, "I uhm… bought it two weeks ago as a present for my grandchildren but I have never gotten around to bringing it over."

"What about you? Don't you want to seat here?" I asked.

It wasn't an invitation. I just felt guilty for taking over his soft bean bag but I wondered if it didn't sound as innocent as I wanted it to be because Andy's Freudian slip sent my face burning red.

"I'd love to snuggle with you…I mean snuggle against the cushion, Captain. I want my boss to be snug, warm and comfy. I'll just be sitting here by this little tree."

Thank god Jack was too preoccupied with his beer to hear it. Nonetheless, Rusty was too sharp not to hear it and being the mischievous kid that he was, he made sure that I knew he heard the entire repartee. He approached me and gave me that teasing smile before handing me a rootbeer.

"Have an ice cold Canada Dry, Lieutenant."

Rusty threw him the ginger ale and Andy caught it effortlessly.

"Thanks kid!" he gave Rusty a wink.

I hoped they won't gang up on me eventually.

"Don't mention it…Andy."

I was grateful when the movie began rolling at that moment.

As I lay inside the tub with my head under water relieving my night at the movies, the message tone of my cellphone startled me and I jerked up, catching a few bubbles in my eyes as one of my hands groped for the cellphone beside the tub and the other reaching out for the towel to wipe my stinging eyes.

It was from Lt. Flynn.

_I'm sorry, Captain, if I overstayed my welcome._

I don't want to encourage him but I don't want to offend or hurt him either as he had been very sweet and charming tonight.

_No, you haven't. Don't be late for work tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad there isn't another death today… so far. And if the heavens are good it will stay that way. I pushed back my leather chair in the office and started toward the break room. It was shortly before noon time and I needed another espresso cup. I couldn't sleep a wink last night. I kept remembering how Andy went back to his car (which was foolishly parked inside the cemetery) and took his Dodger's jacket to drape it around my shoulder to protect me from the chilly winds of the cemetery.

He wasn't trying to make a pass nor trying to get on my good side. I felt the sincerity of his concern when I started shivering against the cold night air. Good thing Kris and Rusty were both prepared with their warm blankets and gigantic bag of chips so I need not to worry about them.

I have never considered myself a damsel in distress. I have always been a strong, independent woman but last night fate must have other plans. Andy didn't only play a hero to a cold maiden in the middle of the cemetery who might have ended up watching a 2 hour movie standing up on three inch heels but he also so gallantly offered his handkerchief to me when some rowdy teen-agers accidentally splashed some soda on me.

Andy flashed his badge and scared the misbehaving teenagers.

"Hey… watch it! Pipe down or you'll be spending the night in jail."

Was he concerned about me or was he concerned about his Dodger's jacket? I wondered.

The two boys apologized profusely but due to the commotion I must have missed my step on the crooked asphalt, and not only sprained my ankle in the process but broke the heel of one shoe. My throbbing ankle wasn't my first concern neither was it my broken Prada pumps but how was I supposed to get to my car on the next block.

Andy caught me before I could totally lose my balance and fall flat on my butt.

"Sharon! Are you okay?" cried Rusty.

He was immediately beside me and trying to help me get my balance. He was acting more and more like a son each day.

"I'll be alright, Rusty," I reassured him.

"Let me help you to the car," he said.

"I don't think it's a good idea for Sharon to walk that far with a broken heel. It's going to put more pressure on her sprained ankle," observed Andy.

Jack yelled at Andy.

"Who cares about what you think Flynn! She's my wife and I know what's…"

"Hey! Hey! Let's not fight!" I interrupted.

"Maybe you should take off both shoes that way it's balanced," said Jack.

"And walk bare foot?!" cried Kris as though Jack's suggestion was preposterous.

"My car is just on that corner. I can carry you there and then drive you and the kids to your car on the next block," suggested Andy.

"Carry me? No way, Lieutenant. I can manage…"

In my big pride I tried to walk on my own too soon and ended almost flat on my face had Rusty and Kris not been so close.

"…with a little help," I reluctantly added, feeling defeated.

"Where are you parked, Jack? In the cemetery?" I asked.

"Of course not! What do you think of me-stupid?" cried Jack.

I touched Andy's shoulder to calm him down as I know he was beginning to lose his patience. Jack just knows how to rub people the wrong way sometimes.

Parking inside the cemetery was not a good idea because of the heavy flow of traffic. It may take you ages just to get out of the cemetery but in this case it was beneficial for me that Andy was parked in the cemetery.

"It may take a while before we can get to my car. It's getting late. I would appreciate it Jack if you could drive Kris home," I requested.

"Of course. I can take care of our little mademoiselle. Come on, Kris. This way," said Jack.

"I'll come too," said Rusty.

"Woho! No, you won't, young man. Stay there with Sharon and I'll take care of Kris," said Jack.

Rusty looked at me as though seeking for approval should he decide to argue with Jack.

"Let the boy decide, Jack," I said. I could read the annoyance in his face and Rusty must have seen it too and being a natural pacifist decided to give in to Jack's directive.

"I guess I'll just see you in school, Kris," said Rusty.

"Good night, Rusty. Good bye Sharon, Lt Flynn. Thanks for the fun evening," said Kris.

After waving goodbye to Kris, Rusty scooted in pretense excitement. "Alright Sharon! Last one in Lt. Flynn's car is a rotten egg."

He dashed towards Andy's car leaving me alone like a damsel in distress clinging to Andy's shoulder.

"Hey, wait for Sharon" yelled Jack.

"Jack just go," I said, my voice in the verge of irritation.

I leaned on Andy as we walked to the direction of his car. I was so close to him I could smell the Cool Water scent of his aftershave or was it his cologne? I felt his manly scent clinging to my senses and I did my best to stay as calm as possible lest he hears the rapid beating of my traitorous heart.

"Am I leaning too much on you," I asked, afraid that I was too heavy.

"Are you kidding? You feel as light as a feather. You must be still putting pressure on that ankle. Here let me carry you. It's not too far to the car," insisted Andy as he showed an indication to carry me.

I glared at him and in my most authoritative voice warned him, "Don't you dare, Lieutenant. Touch me and I'll send you a memo first thing in the morning."

I thought it would anger him and for a moment I believed he was going to leave me to fend for myself but an amused smile lit up in his face. I could see the sparkle of endearment in his grey eyes.

"Thou dost protest too much, my Capatain," he said.

I stared at him dumbfounded, quite embarrassed but relieved that he didn't carry me. He took my hand and drew me close as he nudged me to put my wait on him.

"Come on, Captain. I'll walk you to the car. I wouldn't want you to be the only rotten egg."

And that time I didn't protest anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Like a Broadway ensemble with a repeat performance, the scorching hostility between Jack and Lt. Flynn welcomed me through the open blinds of the glass on my office that served as the stage for the drama of the two men glowering at each other like school boys ready for a fight outside the school grounds as I hobbled to the dramatic stage with much contained difficulty due to my recovering sprained foot, trying not to holler like a frustrated musical director to an out of tune performer.

The team greeted me as I came into view, each one trying to appear disinterested in the drama visible from the glass, Mike Tao pretending to be absorbed at the task at hand, Amy Sykes was doing her best to conceal the amusement in her eyes while Buzz and Julio suddenly turned away from the glass engaged themselves in a pretense conversation. As expected, only Lt. Provenza was audacious enough to spring himself amidst roaring waves, trying to calm them as though he was Moses.

"You asshole, Jack, I will not let you intimidate Sharon into changing her mind. She should have thrown you out of her life centuries ago. You drunken, gambling addict bastard…"

I caught Andy yelling at Jack, his face crimson with anger as Lt. Provenza was standing between them, albeit uselessly, trying to keep the distance between Jack and Andy.

"She's my fuckin' wife and there's nothing you can do about it…" yelled Jack from behind Provenza.

Before Andy could yell another retort I slammed the door shut as I entered. But before I could say anything I noticed the A4 sized papers that Jack was clutching tightly on his left hand as he kept trying to hit Andy with the other. The documents seemed to glisten like they were dusted with silver glitters. Finally it reached him...It's been weeks since I filed them. Suddenly I was deaf to the squabble and uninvolved in the enmity as I stared at the crucial documents that would set me free.

Free? Why did I think of that word? I have been away from Jack and independent for years. But those papers he now held would seal my freedom. He only had to sign it….

"…you think you can get into Sharon's knickers with a bunch of flowers…"

My thoughts were suddenly distracted by a dainty Tiffany vase crashing on the concrete, scattering beautiful red Tulips all over my office floor which I didn't notice until Jack's enormous frame came crushing down beside them with Andy right on top of him.

"Damn You Jack Raydor!" cursed Andy as he wrestled Jack on the floor.

Provenza immediately tried to intervene between the raucous duo wrestling on the floor but was thrown off balance. "Stop it. The captain is here…"

But the two fighting pitbulls were deaf to his plea.

I regained my composure and exerted my authority.

"Stop it! Both of you! I command you to stop this nonsense right this minute!" I demanded.

Andy immediately obeyed and stood away from Jack but my traitorous husband took this as an advantage and hit Andy squarely on the jaw. I saw red and instinctively grabbed Jack's suit by the shoulder to draw him away from Andy. I grabbed him so fiercely the polished nail on my index finger broke and despite the pain, I didn't flinch.

My ferocity must have surprised him that he stared at me dumbfounded, his dark eyes boring into my green ones, trying to read me or manipulate me I wasn't sure but I was certainly angry. He had no right to disrupt the peace in my life.

I said crisply, "Damn you Jack Raydor. Get out of my office… now!"

He snapped out of his penetrating stare.

"Not until you tell me what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, holding the divorce papers up towards my face.

I calmly replied while staring intently on his obnoxious expression.

"You know how to read, don't you, Jack? I want our separation sealed and done with."

"You can't do this…" he started to protest.

"C'mon, jerk, it's only a formality. You've been separated for ages," interrupted Andy.

"Shush…" said Provenza, nudging Andy.

"Let's go out and leave the Captain a little privacy…" said Provenza.

But before either Provenza nor Andy could move to the door Jack flared up.

"You can't do this, Sharon," he snapped.

"Why can't I? It's been 10 years since I got fed up with your alcoholism, gambling and womanizing. It's about time I rid of you Jack Raydor…permanently," I said unemotionally.

"I'm still your husband…"

"And just because you're my husband doesn't give you the right to barge into my office and assault my officers…."

"Officers? You mean officer, he's just one… and he's not your officer, he's your lover," accused Jack.

To my surprise my hand flew to his face.

"How dare you Jack!"

"Watch your mouth, dickhead!" snapped Andy, angrily moving towards Jack.

"Shush, Flynn! Come on let's go…" protested Provenza.

Julio and Mike came bursting into the room. I was shaking in anger.

"Are you alright, Captain?" asked Mike Tao.

"Sir, with all due respect,let me escort you out of the premises. You are upsetting our Captain," said Julio firmly but calmly, taking Jack by the arm.

"Sharon… wait…I'm sorry," Jack said flailing from Julio's grasp.

"Get out Jack…" I said without emotion.

"Sharon…" Jack tried to approach me but Julio, Mike, and Provenza were pulling and pushing him out of my office.

"Come on, sir. We don't want to call for further security to escort you out," said Julio.

He was outnumbered.

I steadied myself by holding onto the edge of my desk. I was still upset that Jack would hail untruthful accusations so easily without caring for her feelings. Andy sensed my trepidation and touched my shoulder with surprising tenderness and comfort. Before I could look up into his eyes to try and read his thoughts Jack burst out from the door.

"Hey.. wait… why does Flynn get to stay in the room with Sharon," protested Jack as he was led out.

Provenza turned back and called for Andy. "Flynn! Come on. Leave the Capatain alone."

I saw Andy smirked before following Provenza out the door.

But before he closed the door he spoke in a most sincere manner.

"I'll be right outside if you need me…Captain."

I felt disconcerted. Never in those ten years did Jack say he was sorry for all his short-comings and failings as a husband. Never did he show any interest to change and have us back together. But now he he's making me pass through an eye of a needle in order to have my freedom. He couldn't bear to see me happy. How could I have loved such a heartless and selfish person?

My rage was beginning to surface but the beautiful Tulips seem to beckon a sense of warmth and peace as I looked at their deep red color against the white marble floor surrounded by shattered glass as though to protect them from beasts that might crush them. I gathered them one by one carefully so as not to hurt myself from the protecting it.

A folded wet note caught my eye lying by the foot of the desk.

_I hope your ankle is feeling better, Captain. If not, perhaps the flowers would help._

_ Andy_

I have always been a strong person and what I went through in life with Jack only made me tougher, wiser, and yes even colder. Very cold and detach… But having someone care broke my defenses and shattered the wall I used to protect myself. For the first time in a very long time a tear slid down my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm afraid to ask… what was that all about?" asked Buzz as he took a seat on a nearby desk looking at Flynn then at Provenza with curiosity.

Before Provenza could reply Flynn replied, "The Captain's soon to be ex-husband is making an ass of himself. Well… he's really an ass. Period." His boiling blood pressure not diminishing a bit.

"Ex…? I thought they were still married" Amy Sykes joined in with apparent interest.

Louie Provenza looked at Flynn with interest, eyeing his reaction. "Well, not for long, Sykes…not for long."

"Well, that's good riddance for you!" smiled Flynn.

"Should I call a band? Blow trumpets and throw confetti?" replied Provenza sarcastically.

"Since when was the Captain's domestic problems any of your concern?" he continued.

"All I'm saying is she's better off without him… that scumbag." explained Andy.

"But Lieutenant, she's been without him for a very long time. No cause for you to worry," said Julio.

Provenza couldn't help it. He was having that gnawing feeling in his gut that something was going on. Well, something was up… where his friend Andy was concerned anyhow. He just had to make sure….Will Andy fall for his bait? He was extremely intrigued and interested…

He was amused as he closely watched his friend's satisfied grin. Flynn hasn't looked like a cat that swallowed a canary in a long time. He eyed him closely as he said "Oh but I heard Jack's intention was to have his wife back…he'll do.."

Provenza was unable to finish as Andy erupted like an active volcano, his face bright in anger.

"The hell he will! I'm not letting him come close as much as a hundred yards from Sharon. Do you hear me? He's not! I'm gonna tear his face with my own two hands and gut him like…"

"Lieutenant!" I spoke from the open doorway to my office.

Everyone looked at me and started to scramble back into their desks as though they were occupied except for Provenza who remained rooted to the spot. Andy slowly walked to his desk unperturbed but it was hard not to notice the distorted expression on Andy's face that suddenly turned into a boyish grin at the sight of me. It's surprising how his mood could change in a snap of a finger like Jekyll and Hyde.

But it seemed like I was not the only one who noticed. Provenza eyed Andy like he was an organism under a microscope then as though unable to find the answers he was searching, his stare turned to my confident demeanor, his brows furrowing in growing realization. My eyes met his chocolate brown eyes that seem to bore through mine. I feigned confidence and authority to mask my mixed emotions and the same question that must be running through our heads… _Does Andy like me?_

"What's all the commotion? Don't we have a murderer to catch?" I said.

"Flynn seems to have hit his head harder than we thought on his brawl with Jack," said Lt. Provenza.

Andy failed to notice the sarcasm.

"Of course not. Not a scratch," boasted Andy.

The hullabaloo in the office made me forget about my sprained ankle as I started towards the white board to check on the update on our current case. I flinched more in surprise than in pain.

"How's you ankle, Captain?" asked Andy.

"Fine. It's fine. Thank you, Lieutenant," I replied nonchalantly.

Just when I think the specter of Andy's unusual concern and odd behavior couldn't get any more evident Rusty and Kris came into the office unexpectedly.

"You're back from school rather early," I commented.

"Oh the kids were sent home earlier to prepare for the tests tomorrow. Uhm… Sharon… I.. Why don't you tell her Kris," muttered Rusty.

Kris shone her jolly smile as she excitedly obliged.

"Uhm.. Sharon… My mother is throwing a black and white party at the Hilton on Saturday. It's her birthday and she told me to invite Rusty and Rusty's mom."

"That's wonderful," I beamed.

"Would you like to go?" I asked Rusty.

He was awkward like he was having second thoughts but he shrugged his shoulders and said "yeah. It could be fun."

Kris gave a little yelped in excitement and flashed her beautiful smile. It was not hard to guess that she must like Rusty more than just a friend.

"It's going to be awesome! I'm buying a new dress... oh I'm so excited I'm going to tell my mom right away. I'll tell her to go ahead and add three resrrvations…"

"Wooh. Wait. Why three? It's just me and Rusty," I asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. You have to bring along Lt. Flynn because it's sort of a couple's party. Rusty would be my escort and you would have to bring a date along. I mean… you could bring Mr. Raydor if you want…"

I was speechless.

"Nonsense. I can take Sharon… I mean the Captain to the party on Saturday. No need to bother Jack. I do have a tux," smiled Andy.

"Just bring anyone you like…" continued Kris, her perkiness was dauntless.

"You don't mind me taking you and Rusty to the party, do you?" asked Andy.

"I mean it's a way to pay you back for going with me to my daughter's wedding.." he continued.

His obvious delight was synonymous to Kris' excitement. And even before I could utter my approval he was already deciding between his Gucci and his Saint Laurent loafers.

Oh boy. …


End file.
